


Lure

by alicambs



Category: Ultraviolet (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicambs/pseuds/alicambs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's reappearance, courtesy of Michael, gives the Code Vs the lever they've always wanted to infiltrate the Squad. Jack however, has alternate plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lure

**Author's Note:**

> Written in July 01. Dusted, amended and re edited April 10
> 
> This is really a PWP. I did a little experiment, Jack's parts were in first person point of view, while Michael's were in third person point of view. It seemed to work.

I watch him as he sits talking, his expression varying from morose to slightly amused but never really achieving a smile. He's still hurting, I know. Kirsty refuses to speak with him. Hell I'm dead pleased about that, but fairly sure that his 'friends' on the Squad have as much to do with her decision as her fear of us. I promised him I'd keep away from her and I have, but I also promised to keep in touch and I will, as soon as his 'friend' leaves.

I've been coming to this pub for some time now. The barman leaves me alone. I've fed on him a couple of times and he allows me free reign. It's wonderful how easy it is to influence humans, but tragically difficult to sway those you can't bite for whatever reason.

I check on Mike again, a slow smile has just lit up his handsome face although it dies away far too quickly. Always had a tendency to brood has our Mike. He's a moody, thoughtful, caring, damn loyal and surprisingly passionate man. I can vouch for the first four tendencies. The passion unfortunately has never been centred on me, to my intense regret, although he was always on a crusade to get me to take more responsibility for my actions. That's a laugh, I still wonder how the hell I ever thought I was cut out to be a copper, but I survived and even got to make Sergeant on the Murder Squad.

The vampires knew about me somehow, they knew I was a little bent and had me drawn into the counterfeiting scam before you could say Jack Robinson. I always had my suspicions that more than met the eye was going on but I was being paid to look the other way so I didn't pry.

When my contact revealed his identity I was flabbergasted, but they were correct in their judgement of me. I was scared but fascinated. I wanted in, but I wanted to know more. He wouldn't tell me much and I had a sudden panic about a few things, sex being one of them. Anne Rice and her damn books were to blame; I mean her vampires swan around, looking pale and beautiful, sucking blood, killing their victims and failing to screw. I didn't want an eternity without sex, thank you very much.

John, my contact, laughed himself silly at that one before beckoning me upstairs and proceeding to show me how capable vampires were in the sexual shenanigans department. That was a first for me and I can't say I was too impressed, but after I'd recovered I demanded my turn on top and the earth pretty well moved for me that time, although quite honestly John failed to light my fire. In fact I rather think I disliked him, but I was glad he'd answered my questions so… practically.

I asked him if he had always been gay and he told me he preferred woman, but enjoyed sex. Not sure how I felt about that for an answer to be quite honest. Really made me think. Up to that point I'd never been with a guy before, hadn't really felt the need, but that experience had me checking out the gay bars. I had a couple discreet encounters with some guys that were more my cup of tea and realised that women, and in particular Kirsty, were just not going to be enough for me from now on.

I cared for Kirsty and I really think I did love her, but when it came to the crunch I crossed over on our wedding night and it was Mike that I turned to. Suffice it to say that I managed to screw up the meeting and ended up reduced to a pile of ashes! And what sent Mike over the top? Not threats to himself, but threats to my damn fiancée. That still makes me mad.

When I found myself on that bridge facing Mike I remember being delighted to see him. I think I'd been 'dead' for some months. Mike looked sad, defeated almost and didn't meet my eye when I teased him about looking older. When I heard Kirsty call my name I was stunned, but it wasn't until I took in the other people that I realised I was in danger, so I grabbed her, gave her a kiss and some good advice and jumped.

The others were disappointed to get me rather than Dr Robert Marsh, but tempered their disappointment when they realised that I had the potential to be a lever to get at Mike. They really want Mike, not just for his knowledge of the squad, but for reasons I'm still not certain of. One guy laughed and said, Mike was one of us, he just didn't know it, and that his heritage was of the best. Now that puzzles me, tell me why do beings that make themselves need to worry about heritage?

I'm day dreaming here, not that I dream any longer but you get my meaning. I check out Mike and it's beginning to look hopeful. The friend is making signs of imminent departure, so I hope to be on soon. They want a lever and I'm hoping to give them one. But I'm not really sure how Mike's going to react so I'm taking the slow, gentle and very public approach. He's not going to be getting his gun out and firing at me in a crowded pub is he?

Oh, and one more admission before I start on my Mike catching. I want Mike and I want him very much. I've taken to the gay club scene. I'm getting quite well known to be honest, and I've had a number of the guys there. There's one I'm rather keen on tall, dark, and handsome and a little on the sombre side. Remind you of anyone? Yeah, that's where this is leading. I have the hots for my apparently straight ex best mate. Every time I'm fucking a guy I think of Mike. I want it to be him under me groaning my name in ecstasy, pushing back against me, his neck arched at just that right angle so I can bite and lick his neck and his lips. His arse tightening around me pulling me into orgasm, his body I'm wrapped round.

I have visions of him naked, kneeling at my feet, my slave, mine to do what I want with. He'd be begging me to fuck him, caressing me, stroking against me. Then reality kicks in big time. Mike would be more likely to deck me than stroke me if I pulled that kind of scene with him. I know Mike.

And that's it, knowing my Mike as well as I do I'm going to catch him.

~~~

Michael had felt a prickling sensation for some time as if someone was watching him. He chose to ignore it, glad to be drinking with Vaughan and back on friendly relations with him. His balls up on the bridge had driven a wedge between them, not that he could blame Vaughan, but lately, he seemed to have mellowed. Michael knew it was partly because Kisrty had left London. Pearce had informed him as she wouldn't answer his calls, and partly because he'd been pulling his weight and making himself useful.

He still felt very ambivalent about the job. He hated what the Code V's stood for and the end results of some of their experiments, but never the less he found it hard to terminate them. To be honest, some of the humans he'd had to deal with had, in his opinion, been far more despicable. Vaughan wasn't willing to accept it but the Code V's were fighting for their lives, if that is what you could call it, it was just unfortunate that their needs and human needs conflicted.

He waved Vaughan off and picked up his drink as someone slid onto the barstool that Vaughan had just vacated.

"You're looking good, Mike." the person said and Michael froze. He turned quickly, his hand automatically going for his gun until commonsense stopped him. Jack was unlikely to kill him here in front of all these witnesses, and he would hurt people if he tried to eliminate him.

"Said I'd keep in contact. Didn't mean to take so long, but you know how it is, Mike."

A longing for Jack's company swept over him and he turned to face him. He looked exactly the same as last time, different clothes, but otherwise Jack.

"What do you want?" he mumbled, turning back to his drink.

"Just maintaining contact, mate." Jack said easily, nodding towards the barkeeper who placed a small glass of red wine in front of him. Michael watched fascinated as Jack raised the glass and took a few sips.

"Can you drink?" he asked curiously.

Jack grinned, "For appearance sake yes, doesn't actually do anything for me at all." He winked at Michael. "I can eat a little as well."

Michael nodded, returning his attention to his slowly diminishing drink. "So, what are you doing with yourself?" he asked casually, wondering for how long this façade of normality could be maintained between them.

"Things," Jack said lightly, and laughed at Michael's expression.

Michael shrugged his shoulders. "Do your lot know you're here?" he asked.

Jack laughed, "No."

"Then why?"

"Because I miss you mate, if you want the god's honest truth," Jack said, all signs of levity gone from his voice.

Michael drew in a sharp breath. "Yeah, and I miss you and it's all you're damn fault, you bastard," he said as quietly as he could, aware that the barman was watching them with interest.

Jack was silent for a time and Michael couldn't think of another thing to say so he waited.

"I want to explain, Mike but not here. Will you meet me somewhere a little quieter so we can talk?"

"Why?" Michael asked suspiciously.

He heard Jack sigh and wondered how he made the noise; surely he didn't need to breathe?

"Because I need to explain and because I want us to be friends again."

Michael shook his head. "Don't be stupid, Jack. Are you forgetting we're on opposite sides now?"

Jack did that oh so human sigh again. "Mike, it's me, changed I know but still basically me. We can be friends, of a sort, as long as neither of our people knows. I have no doubt that if I do anything stupid and bite you your lot are going to be on to it immediately."

Michael nodded reluctantly. Angie checked them over at regular intervals so none of them or any of the other staff in the building could get infected without it being picked up.

"So, I want to talk with you and tell you about my life as it is now. Come on say you will," Jack wheedled.

Michael sighed himself feeling that he was about to commit to something very foolish indeed but recognising that he wanted Jack to explain so that he could understand why he had done it. "Okay," he said reluctantly, "but I name the venue."

Jack nodded, "Without an extermination squad waiting for me I hope?"

Michael ignored him. "How about Number Six, that trendy Greek restaurant Soho way. It gets really full but they have a couple of booths that are fairly private. I'll book for the weekend, Saturday night?"

Jack nodded. "Eight o'clock? Right, I'll be there Mike, look after yourself." and with a light pat on Michael's arm he left the pub.

Michael rubbed his face in his hands finished his drink and walked unsteadily out into the fresh air.

~~~

I'm not gloating yet since that would be foolish, but I've got a promise. Mike tends to keep his promises, and he let me touch him without throwing a fit. I lied about my lot knowing I'm seeing him, it made him more comfortable I think. I would imagine he has strict orders to report all contacts. Definitely no fraternising with the enemy.

I'm going to stick my neck out and trust him so I'll be there on my own for the meal. I'll even try and eat a little and I'll tell him about why I crossed over. I think I'll flirt just a little as well, see if he realises. What I do know for sure is that the next venue is going to be at Joe's bar. Let's just hope he doesn't know is a gay bar until I've got him settled and hooked. I'm already planning what I'll do there but let's not jump ahead. I've got Saturday night to convince him we can still be friends.

~~~

By Saturday night Michael was beginning to regret his willingness to meet up with Jack. He'd not told anyone about their meeting although he had found himself hesitating outside Pearce's office a couple of nights. It was a messy and ultimately disastrous job that made him go ahead. He could still hear the Code V screaming for his mate, after Vaughan had taken her out. Michael had frozen, the agony on the vampire's face so believable that he couldn't believe that he wasn't human. Vaughan had swung round and finished him off before proceeding to give Michael one hell of a dressing down. Michael had suffered it in comparative silence, remaining fairly mute throughout the report to Pearce and leaving HQ as soon as he could. Even a shower and food couldn't rid him of the memory of the vampire's expression.

So here he was outside Number Six. The place was still fairly quiet when he entered and he was shown to his seat, given the menu and had ordered and was savouring a cool lager by the time Jack turned up.

His feelings on seeing Jack again were mixed. On the one hand he was scared shitless, on the other he'd really missed his friend and he felt a jolt of pleasure at seeing his grinning face at the opposite side of the table. He pushed the red wine forward raising his eyebrows as Jack took a sip then a large gulp.

"I've ordered," he offered. "Stuff you used to enjoy so maybe you'll like to try some?"

Jack grimaced shrugging his shoulders. "I'll try if it pleases you," he said.

Michael raised his eyebrows. "Well some thing has changed can't imagine you doing anything to please me before."

Jack smirked at him. "Come on, Mike. I behaved myself on the squad and if that wasn't to please you I sure don't know what else it was for."

"Your career," Michael said, totally unmoved.

Jack grinned again, swirling his tongue around the glass top. "Have any second thoughts, Mike?"

Michael nodded, looking down at the table. "I was going to tell my lot, and not turn up but…" he sighed. "I decided against it."

"Why?"

"It doesn't mater."

Jack stared at him. "I want to know, Mike. I wasn't sure myself, but I decided to trust you."

Michael looked up sharply. "Why?"

Jack laughed. "I think I asked the question first."

A small smile curved Michael's mouth and he looked fully at Jack for the first time. "Yeah, you did." He sighed. "We had a run in with two of your kind yesterday and it made me think?"

"About what?"

Michael sighed again. "About everything I've been told about you lot." He raised his hand as Jack began to speak. "No, I don't want to hear what a cute, cuddly bunch of misunderstood teddy bears you really are, but I do want to have a more impartial view than those of my colleagues."

"Uh huh!"

Michael looked up inquiringly. "And what does that mean?"

Jack shrugged. "How are you going to do that?"

Michael shrugged. "Perhaps by listening to you and learning a bit more about you.." he said, feeling a little foolish as he did so.

"I'd like that," Jack said, reaching forward and placing his hand on Michael's arm. "I meant what I said, Mike, I've missed you, you've always been important to me."

Michael shut his eyes tightly taking a deep breath as he did so. "Please, Jack," he said shakily. "I'd rather you didn't touch me. I'm not sure I can handle that type of intimacy yet. I'm still getting my head round the face that I'm stupid enough to chance screwing up my job or getting killed just to satisfy my curiosity."

Jack sat back, removing his arm slowly. "I wouldn't hurt you, Mike," he said simply.

Michael looked up angrily at him. "Then tell me exactly why I was fighting for my life in that playground?" he said fiercely.

"That was monumental cock up," Jack said simply, managing to look contrite. "I was so bloody full of myself I just didn't think."

Michael gave a short bark of angry laughter, "That sums up Jack Beresford to a T," he said meaningfully. "Full of shit, Jack, that's what you are most of the time, just full of it."

Jack shrugged. "I wasn't out to kill you. I thought you understood that. I was going to infect you, get you to lead us to the secretive Squad that had been exterminating our kind and were all ready to do me."

He looked directly at Michael putting his hand on his arm lightly. Michael let it rest there for a second before pulling away.

"I was newly born into my powers, getting used to my strength and speed, exulting if you want a better term and before I knew it I was being hunted. Couldn't even contact my best mate. Certainly couldn't go near my fiancée." He looked directly into Michael's eyes. "I'm sorry, Mike. I know we can't put the clock back and I know I've screwed up your friendship with Kirsty but I was terrified."

Michael swallowed not unaffected by Jack's apology. A small part of his mind prompted him to remember that Code V's were master manipulators. Just as he was about to answer the food arrived. He watched Jack as he smiled and chatted with the waiter as the dishes were removed from the tray and onto the table. The aroma from one of the plates had him salivating. He explored the dishes carefully before helping himself and tucking in with gusto. It took him a minute or two to realise that Jack was laughing at him.

"What?" he asked bemused.

"Hungry, Mike?"

"Very," Michael answered returning the grin for a second before settling down to eat. He watched Jack from under his eyelashes as he placed a small amount on his plate and dabbled his fork in the resulting mess. "Kirsty's left London," he said abruptly.

Jack nodded, "Probably for the best."

Michael nodded thoughtfully and took another fork full of food.

"Were you in love with her?"

Michael nodded slowly.

"Do you still love her?"

Michael nodded again. "Yes, I do, but it was you she loved, you she chose and you she was getting married to and now she's gone and I doubt I'll ever see her again."

"Pity we never tried a threesome," Jack said easily.

Michael choked on his food reaching hurriedly for his drink to clear his throat. "You what?" he asked appalled once he'd got his breath back.

Jack grinned at him. "You heard."

"I may have heard but I'm not sure I believe I heard correctly." Michael muttered. Jack looked positively cherubic with innocence his eyes glinting in the light and his expression one of mild concern. "And don't give me that look either."

Jack laughed, reaching for Michael's lager and taking a small sip. "Share and share alike, Mike," he said easily.

Michael raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "Had I tried you'd have killed me and Kirsty would have helped."

Jack shrugged, holding the glass to the light and looking at him through it. "Maybe then but not now, Mike," he said rather cryptically. "Becoming what I am has sure helped me to put some things in perspective."

"Such as?" Michael asked curiously, holding his hand out for his lager.

Jack placed the glass in his hand. "What's important and what's not important?"

Michael shook his head impatiently and sighed long and loudly. It seemed to amuse Jack excessively so he toned it down and waited.

"Take you, Mike, you're important to me," Jack said seriously.

"You could have fooled me," Michael said impatiently.

Jack shook his head. "Listen, Mike. I cared for Kirsty, I thought I loved her and perhaps I did, but it was you I turned to when the chips were down and it's you I want to be with now."

"Don't give me that crap," Michael said, annoyed. "You turned to me because I knew about the squad."

"Partly, I won't deny that but mostly because I always have turned to you when I need help haven't I, Mike?"

Michael blew his cheeks out and relaxed slightly. Jack was right; he had always turned to him to get him, or occasionally them, out of trouble. Jack's method was to bluster it out, which was rarely effective. Michael had often needed to step in to pour water on the proverbial fires. "Yeah," he said slowly. "I always was the mop and brush up guy."

Jack grinned. "See, I miss that, Mike, I miss you."

Michael reached for the last of the food and slowly scraped it onto his plate. Spiking a piece of meat he fiddled with it trying to gain thinking time. This meeting was putting him out of balance, Jack was so… Jack like, well other than the slightly emotional plea that he missed him. Truth told Michael missed Jack like hell. He missed him every day, every time he wanted to tell someone else about his bizarre job. To laugh over the blunders and the mishaps and let off steam about Vaughan in particular. He liked Vaughan but he could never see himself in the same kind of easy going but essentially close relationship that he and Jack had had. And that was the problem, past tense, had had, clumsy words but true. How could he, a Vampire exterminator, be friends with a Vampire?

"It's not possible," he articulated his feelings slowly. "Jack we are so far apart you can see space between us never mind sky. Look at me, think about what I now do for a living."

"Leave them, Mike," Jack said instantly. "Get your old job back."

Michael shook his head slowly. "I can't unlearn what I now know, Jack. Plus it just wouldn't be the same without you." He sighed and looed straight at Jack. "Why did you do it?"

Jack shrugged. "Excitement, money, because what I had just wasn't enough. The job bored me and I wanted more out of life. I craved a little more excitement. When I discovered who had hired me I was fascinated, totally blown away. They promised excitement galore, eternal youth, power and wealth. I couldn't turn it down could I?"

"Do you regret your choice now?" Michael wanted to know.

Jack shook his head, "It's tailor made for me mate, just one thing lacking."

"What?"

"You," Jack said, smiling a little. "You, Mike."

~~~

He practically ran from me, Christ he was so embarrassed it was funny. I do know that Joe's bar is going to have to wait a while but I'm not upset. No, despite his embarrassment Mike's equally missing me I could tell.

I got him to agree to meet me at a little bar the other side of town and I've agreed to tell him exactly what I've become. How it affects me, how I feel, the works. It seems a fair bargain. I get Mike's company and he gets informed about what he's going to soon experience, because mark my words I'm not letting Mike go. I want him by my side and under me, quite literally, and I'm going to have him. Run Mike, run but you can't hide from me.

~~~

The following week after his meeting with Jack was, if anything, worse than the previous week. They'd been following a money trail to a blood bank of sorts and found Code V involvement. Pearce seemed to believe it was some kind of bizarre joke whilst Vaughan was plain angry and bewildered.

"They won't drink from anything but a human," he said angrily. "I gave Hoyle a bag of blood and he just wasted it."

Michael listened quietly. He'd traced the consignment of blood and discovered the bank with some effort and was left with the feeling that they had just been played for suckers. Seemed like the Code V's had a sense of humour along with a need for revenge. Why else would Lester Hammond have killed that biker?

He closed his eyes breathing deeply. He'd still not told any of his colleagues that he'd now met Jack twice, and that he was planning to meet him again at the weekend to talk.

Pearce was talking again so Michael tried to concentrate.

~~~

He's here and he's listening, his eyes flickering over me as I describe my life now.

"So do you need to sleep?"

I smile at him. "Want me to tell you we have rows of coffins stacked way and we all get in them at dawn?"

He laughs a little unsteadily shaking his head before taking another sip of the beer he's been nursing tight all evening.

"No we don't need to sleep but we can go into a sort of dreamless meditative state," I say neutrally.

"Meditative?" his voice is incredulous and I can't blame him. I was never into any alternative crap.

I nod my head and his face breaks into the long, warm grin I love so much. It just lights up his sombre face and makes his eyes dance delightfully.

"Oh wow I have got to see this." He stops suddenly realising he's just made a little faux pas but I ignore it and nod my head encouragingly. I watch him relax and take another sip of his too warm lager. How I'm going to get him drunk enough to seduce I just don't know?

"I'm stronger and faster," I add to keep the conversation going. He nods and looks inquiringly at me. "I don't tire and my stamina has increased." I look at him innocently and wink as he watches me carefully.

"In everything?" he finally asks his curiosity getting the better of him.

I leer at him. "We have a full and active lives the only thing we can't do is go out in the sun."

"Some of your kind have taken to driving around in blacked out cars," he says musingly.

I fail to tell him that I've done the same thing and I'm contemplating getting a full set of leathers and going around on a motorbike. Suppose I could become a vampire courier or something. That could be quite fun, I'll suggest that to the council sometime.

"Ever seen Blade?" he asks out of the blue.

I nod, yet another film that makes vampires look like the most decadent of creatures. We're certainly not goody two shoes and many of us do have out vices and desires. But we also work together towards the big game plan, ensuring that we continue to have a ready untainted supply of human blood. I mean, I like my blood hot and I can't imagine how disgusting it would taste fired down from the ceiling via bloody water sprinklers. What a fucking waste.

"The top dog vampire covered himself with strong sun protection and met Blade in the street. I always thought that was totally impractical," he's saying.

I grin at him, amused by his preoccupation and to be honest thoroughly enjoying the opportunity to just spend time with him. "Well don't expect me to try it." I tell him sternly.

His grin is all I can hope for but it breaks too soon as he remembers just who and what we both are.

"My orgasms are twice as long and intense," I say provocatively.

He chokes on his drink and I'm next to him in an instant slapping his back.

His eyes shoot daggers at me. "You did that on purpose," he growls.

I perfect my innocent look and take the opportunity to get him something stronger, much stronger. When I return he's still sitting there obviously thinking. He takes the drink automatically, nods his thanks and drinks almost a third of it in one go. Bingo, I've got him. I said that was strong.

"Wow," he splutters indignantly. "What on earth did you put in there?"

"Bars best malt beer. Strong and rich, or that's what it says on the label," I inform him some what mendaciously. It's my very own pick and mix, spirits and Guinness.

"Remind me not to have it again," he says, sniffing the glass cautiously but obviously decides not to upset me and takes another, somewhat more tentative. sip. He savours the taste, sips again, and turns back to me. "Orgasm?" he says indignantly. "Tell me when were we talking sex?

I grin. "Every opportunity," I say cheerfully. "And in my opinion it should be less talk and more action."

He shakes his head, amused, but still curious. "With others of your kind?"

I pull a face. "Possible, but haven't find one to set my heart on fire."

He looks amazed. "You've had human lovers?"

I nod.

"Can't they tell you're, you know different?"

I laugh at him, and he reddens. "Feel me, Mike," I say holding out my hand. He looks puzzled, but obediently touches my palm, tracing his fingers up my hand to my wrist. It takes me all my will not to shiver. "How do I feel?"

He nods his head. "Warm enough, certainly not cold to the touch," he hesitates and then ploughs on. "But sex is about body reactions, heightened sensations and breathlessness." He waves his hands around, the colour in his cheeks becoming somewhat brighter. "I mean how do you achieve that?"

I grin at him. "I've never had any complaints."

He glares at me. "That's not what I mean, and you know it."

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't honestly know. I just know that it actually better than before."

He looks stunned, sitting back and sipping at his drink. I keep the smile off my face as I watch him slowly getting drunk.

~~~

I'm glad I'm a vampire because Mike's a solid guy, and pretty heavy. I open his front door, walk him to the sofa, and drop him gently in it. A quick check around the small flat and I've got my bearings. I pick Mike up and take him to his bedroom, stripping him slowly, enjoying every second as I slowly reveal his body. He's nicely muscled without an ounce of fat on him and a surprisingly smooth chest with few hairs. I could occupy some time trying to find some to count. We've swum together, showered together, but I don't remember taking too much notice of him then.

I give him a quick kiss, and he mumbles something profound. I push him into the middle of the bed, and pull the duvet round him before stripping myself and climbing in behind him. The feel of him arouses me so much I'm pushing against his arse before I'm thinking.

Slow and gentle was the by word. No taking him when he's drunk you fool. The aim is to leave him with pleasant memories and to convince him that I'm safe to be around. Stripping him and making out with him while he's pissed out of his mind is not going to do that.

He stirs in my arms and I nuzzle his neck, smelling him. I want to bite him so much it hurts, but I resist and leaning over kiss him hard. He murmurs, his brow crinkling in puzzlement as he sweeps his tongue over his lips. Mesmerised I watch his tongue for a second and then pounce, kissing him, pushing my tongue into his mouth and claiming possession. Mike gives a low growl and responds in kind. He's feasting on my lips, kissing, nibbling at them and exploring my mouth with his tongue. I turn him to face me and we get more comfortable, well except for my hard on drilling into his stomach while his struggles to fight brewer's droop. I explore his body with my hands and he lets me, his eyes still closed, his energy focused on kissing me. I contemplate sliding down him and biting his inner thighs. We know they get checked regularly for bites, but I wonder if they get checked that intimately.

The thought of marking him and biting him, tasting his blood again makes me so hot I groan through the kiss. Shit, I've got to cool this down before I'm jumping him out of pure frustration. I slow my movements and return my hands to his head. I kiss him once more and turn him round so he's facing away from me. I hold him tight nibbling at his neck as I slowly stroke his back and, with a happy smile on his face, Mike drifts into sleep.

I hold him for a while longer then get out of bed, head for his bathroom, jerk off, clean, dress and depart.

~~~

Michael felt somewhat confused for days after his second meeting with Jack. He knew he'd got rather inebriated, and he blamed Jack for that. However, he also knew that Jack had taken him home, undressed him, put him to bed and left, leaving a note to suggest that they met at somewhere called Joe's bar next weekend. He also had hazy memories of some rather passionate and enjoyable kissing and groping.

Michael didn't know what to make of it all, nor was he certain that he had any idea quite what Jack was up to. Their friendship had always been uncomplicated and easy. They drank together, chased women together and had fun together, they also happened to work together. Neither of them had ever felt any need to define their relationship, it just was and, as far as he knew, Jack had never, ever shown any sexual interest in men.

As to himself, women had always been more than enough for him, especially in the heartache business and he'd never had any thought of a man sexually in his life up to now. So what puzzled him was why he wasn't he feeling disgusted or terrified, particularly as Jack was not only male, but a Code V? The only thing he could come up with was that he missed Jack so much that he was happy for any contact. That and the fact that Jack had got him home safely, hadn't forced the issue and had, despite his inebriation and total inability to get it up, turned him on something chronic! Michael not only remembered how he'd felt, he wanted to experience it all over again and it was that fact that frightened him the most.

He sensed he was getting pulled in deep, but he hadn't the energy or the motivation to fight his way to the surface. Somehow seeing Jack made him feel alive and reduced his loneliness. He rationalised that as long as he said or did nothing that could compromise the Squad he was hurting no one but himself.

Decision made, and worries firmly suppressed, Michael got on with being a good Squad member.

~~~

Joe's bar was interesting. Michael squeezed his way through a heaving mass of mostly leather-clad men searching for Jack's familiar face. Not seeing it he checked out the tables before heading back to the bar and ordering a lager. Slightly more at ease with a drink in his hand he turned to watch the proceedings. As his eyes wandered around the place he realised two things. There were considerably more men than women, and that the couples were all the same sex. He watched fascinated as two spectacularly attractive women practically devoured each other's faces, feeling each other up in a manner that would get them arrested anywhere else. He noticed he wasn't the only one interested and concluded that at least some of the patrons swung both ways. His thoughts were confirmed as he watched a threesome, two women and a guy, writhing all over each other.

A tap on his arm made him turn back to the bar. A young, blonde man stood before him, his eyes looking him over appreciatively.

"Are you alone?" the guy inquired.

Michael swallowed and flushed slightly, hating himself for it. "I'm waiting for a friend," he said hurriedly.

"Pity," the blonde man said, "If he fails to turn up, just ask the barman for Jake."

Michael nodded. "Thank you," he said as calmly as possible. "I'll do that."

The guy flashed him a smile and vanished. Michael gulped, wiping his hand over his face.

"Slaying hearts already, Mike?" an amused voice whispered in his ear. "He likes them talk dark and handsome, just like me actually."

Michael tried hard to suppress the automatic reddening at Jack's words.

Jack ran his hand over his shoulders and laughed. "Come on, mate, I've got us a good seat for the entertainment."

Michael's head shot up. "Entertainment?" he croaked, dreading to think what would be on offer, considering the free entertainment already available just for looking.

Jack leaned towards him. "Singing, dancing and cabaret mainly. Maybe a drag queen and a stripper later on, but it you want heavy action you go downstairs," he said.

"Heavy action?" Michael murmured, beginning to wonder if he'd been drugged or just wandered into some kind of alternate reality.

"The dark room, the holes and the slings," Jack replied and winked.

Michael shook his head. He wasn't naïve or stupid and he knew what Jack was alluding to, but he wasn't too sure why Jack was working so hard to embarrass him, or rub it in that this was a gay bar except perhaps to keep him off balance. Determined to be more assertive he grabbed his drink and followed Jack. Quite a number of the men smiled and chatted to Jack as he pushed his way through the crowds. He jumped when someone pinched his arse, feeling his already flushed face become hotter and presumably redder at the sly smile Jack sent his way. His relief when Jack directed him to a chair and table placed discreetly to the side of the stage was almost overwhelming.

Jack sat down and beamed at him. "Good, great view."

Michael felt a little more relaxed, drank some lager and checked out the tables near him. It was full of couples, mostly talking, one or two making out a little, but nothing quite as spectacular as the two women near the bar. He turned back to Jack and asked.  
"Do you hang out here much?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, most of the guys I fucked came from here."

Michael wasn't surprised, but he was confused. "When did you start taking an interest in guys?" he asked somewhat accusingly, a little hurt that Jack had not felt able to confide in him.

Jack laughed. "Only recently, Mike, don't worry I wasn't holding out on you, I had my first experience a few months before I crossed over, and had a couple of one night stands after that. Had the wedding gone ahead, I would have discreetly got my jollies and otherwise remained faithful to Kirsty."

Michael frowned. "That wouldn't have been fair on her," he said, angry on her behalf.

Jack shrugged his shoulder. "Well it would have been a darn sight less messy than telling her, sorry love, still fancy you, but I need to fuck men occasionally. Can you handle that, or is the wedding off?"

Michael gaped at him.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "I was getting round to thinking about telling you but I wasn't sure how you'd react, I knew you cared for Kirsty."

Michael considered for a time, what would he had said? He'd have felt angry, felt that Kirsty was being fooled, but he wouldn't have wanted to hurt her or betray Jack.

"So what do you think now?"

Jack's question came out the blue. Michael frowned. "None of my business is it," he said carefully.

Jack laughed. "So you don't approve then.

Michael shook his head. "No, it's not that, it's just…" he sighed, looking into Jack eyes. He took a deep breath and tried again. "You're making it my business, Jack and I want to know why and what you think you're playing at?"

~~~

Bingo! He's asked at last. And look, the cabarets starting. I give him a smile and turn towards the stage to watch the first drag artist sashay across the stage looking rather becoming in 'her' outfit. The music begins and Miranda starts belting out a classic- It's Raining Men.

I glance at Mike and he's watching Miranda intently. Perhaps too intently. I return my gaze to the stage, but stay watching him out the corner of my eye. Mike's attention transfers to me and the expression on his face is a mixture of frustration and relief. I pretend to ignore him for the next three numbers until a natural break gives me the opportunity to lean towards him and whisper.

"I want you."

Mike gives a slight jump and swallows. He clears his throat and looks towards me. "What are you after, Jack?" he says simply.

I smile. "I just said. I want you."

Mike closes his eyes and mutters to himself, 'I knew this was a mistake.'

I lean forward and lick his ear. "So can I have you?" I murmur amused at his stunned expression. "I want to fuck you."

Mike blinks. "Um," he says intelligently.

I try not to laugh as I continue as if he hasn't spoken. "In every way possible and some that probably aren't." I trail my eyes over his body and sink my voice lower. "I want us to kiss like last time, but this time I want you to be sober. Do you think you can do that?"

Miranda starts singing again so I sit back and watch Mike's face with amusement. He doesn't know what to do with himself. He keeps glancing at me and at the clientele around us and it's not hard to work out what is going on in that head of his. Come on Mike, this is sex I'm offering and from what I've seen and heard of your life you're not actually getting any at the moment.

"I'm told I give good blow jobs," I offer as the song ends.

Mike breathes a quiet and heartfelt 'Fuck!' that I'm sure I'm not meant to hear and shifts in his chair.

I decide to put him out of his misery. "The heavy action maybe downstairs, but the rooms for hire are upstairs," I say.

Mike blinks slowly.

"I booked one before you arrived," I say and add mischievously. "Shall we use it now or do you want to stay and watch more of the cabaret?"

Mike groans and darts a look of entreaty my way. I hold out my hand and pull him up from the table making my way towards the stairs at the back.

This is going to be fun!

~~~

Michael allowed Jack to pull him up the stars without protest. It was almost as if he'd abrogated all responsibility for himself and placed himself in Jack's hands. Never a wise choice even when Jack was human so why he was being so bloody stupid was totally beyond him.

As Jack pulled him though the door he started to speak but was slammed against the door and kissed senseless before he'd managed to utter the first syllable. He'd always loved kissing, but this was more an assault on his mouth than any form of kissing he'd ever participated in before. He tried to push Jack away to give himself some much need breathing space, but Jack just growled and pressed harder. Michael shuddered, aroused despite himself and began responding.

For some minutes they battled for dominance until Jack slowly disengaged and dropped to his knees.

"Whaaa?" Michael exhaled.

Jack reached a hand to his lips and tapped them. "Shhh," he said and smiled. "Just enjoy."

Michael swallowed, watching in fascination as his jeans were unzipped and slowly pulled down his legs. He swallowed again as his pants quickly followed. "No biting," he said hurriedly.

Jack grinned up at him before swallowing him whole. Michael gasped, leaning back again the wall for support as he gave himself up to the experience. Jack had not been exaggerating when he said he gave good blow jobs. This was the best Michael had experienced, not that in all honesty he could say he'd had that many to compare. He was clinging to the wall by sheer willpower when the wonderful suction stopped and he felt a sudden sharp pain in his groin. A blinding wave of pleasure spread from his balls to his penis and he arched forward and came explosively crying out Jack's name. Jack's hand was on his penis stoking him hard and fast milking him of everything he had causing him to shudder and shake with the sensation.

A while later, Michael opened his eyes to find himself lying naked on a multicoloured bed spread with Jack murmuring sweet nothings in his ear. His legs were parted and a slicked finger entered him. He made a murmur of discontent at the intrusion, but was too languorous and sated after his orgasm to form a coherent protest if he had minded to, and any way he very much wanted to please Jack.

He lay compliantly as Jack opened him up and rearranged him on the bed. He passively accepted the kisses Jack showered him with as he was slowly but surely breached and entered. He gasped and moaned as his sated penis was gently rubbed back into life and as the pain of entry slowly faded he began to respond, arching into Jack's thrusts.

The voice in his head telling him that he was doing something very stupid and highly dangerous and that he needed to get away from Jack right now, slowly faded until he could see, breath and hear nothing but Jack's voice whispering "mine, mine, mine" in his ear…

~~~

You should see him. He's fast asleep in my arms, a smile on his face, his hair spiking everywhere. I'm fucking ecstatic. It not only felt good, it felt right. The other times have been good, but nothing compares to doing this to someone you want so damn much, someone you care for.

Okay, you can say I cheated. Yes I bit him. What did you expect, I'm a vampire and my morals were pretty damn flexible even when I was human. I told you I wanted Mike, well I never said I wasn't going to use all the tricks in the book in order to get him, did I? I know I'm taking a chance that his lot will discover it, but Mike won't remember, and I'm hedging my bets that they'll never look for bite marks where I've bitten him!

Mind you, I didn't expect to feel this strong sense of possessive love for him. You'd think this changes everything, but it doesn't. I still want him and my lot still want him, and therefore he's crossing over as soon as possible. Perhaps we can have a few months of hidden pleasures; neither my lot nor his lot aware of our relationship before the whole things goes tits up, cos mark my words it will.

That's when I'll take him. I'll make sweet glorious love to him then I'll drain him. The first thing he'll be aware of when he comes into his powers will be my cock up his arse, my arms clasped possessively round him, my lips on his neck, my kisses making him shiver. Funny that, I can still shiver with excitement. Then he'll know that he's mine, that I love him and that I'm his. Forever and ever, or at least for the foreseeable future! I can't see me growing tired of Mike for a long long time, but we'll fight. Oh yes we'll fight, especially when he discovers that by taking him I've claimed a right to his loyalty, a right to his obedience. I'll tell him, love me, honour me, obey me, and I'll be your slave forever. I'll let him work that one out. And in the mean time I'm relatively free. The bonds of the brotherhood lay loose about me as the one who crossed me is in ashes, taken out by the Squad. I can't say I have much concern over that. As I said, I didn't much like him although I doubt that he would have demanded much from me. I will however demand everything from Mike and he will gladly give me everything, his life, his soul, his loyalty and his love.

I kiss him gently. I'll let him sleep a little more before I wake him. I'll get him home, and then make love to again in his own bed. He'll never deny me then. Every time he sees his bed he'll think of me, and I'm going to make sure he has little time to think of anything else by visiting him every night I can.

Until he's caught hook, line and sinker.

The end


End file.
